<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Meicdon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480530">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13'>Meicdon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 30_angsts, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Kougaiji lived for was suddenly gone, including the last thing he had left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genjo Sanzo/Kougaiji</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was, "#35 Hahaha... secret passage" from the <b>30_angsts</b> LJ community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eternity seemed like an impossible long time. Kougaiji couldn’t fathom how deep eternity’s meaning was. It scared him, eternity, and yet there was something attractive about it. Attractive the way a poisonous creature was attractive.</p>
<p>“<em>Yamerou! Don’t do it!</em>”</p>
<p>Kougaiji had been shocked when he found out the truth about his mother; that she had actually been killed during Gyokumen Koushou’s first year as ‘empress’. A part of him had known though. He had always known that his mother was never coming back, was not trapped in a stone pillar, was not going to be waiting for him with open arms.</p>
<p>“<em>Sanzo!</em>”</p>
<p>Kougaiji was starting to laugh again.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, the sound was not hysterical or maniacal as one would expect from a person who had just been killed. Kougaiji’s laugh was quite sane.</p>
<p>The youkai prince was retreating into the back of his mind again; a secret passage only he could walk through and no-one else.</p>
<p>“<em>Ai … shi … teru …</em>”</p>
<p>So what if Gyokumen Koushou had caused the deaths of Yaone, Dokugakuji, and Lirin for the revival of Gyumao? So what if his father has risen again and plunged the world into chaos? So what if the Sanzo-ikkou had fought against Gyumao and died one by one?</p>
<p>So what if Sanzo had died and left Kougaiji behind? So what if the monk had ignored the youkai prince’s shout of warning? So what if the monk’s last words were “I love you”?</p>
<p>Kougaiji began to laugh again.</p>
<p>Everything that seemed so precious before suddenly became trivial…and he was retreating, hiding in the secret corners of his mind.</p>
<p>Because the prince cared about everything that had happened and the last straw had been Sanzo’s death and Sanzo’s confession. Because he loved the blonde as well but couldn’t find his voice to tell him that as the life faded from Sanzo’s purple eyes.</p>
<p>Everything was gone. Everything was lost. Kougaiji shifted his grip on Sanzo’s body and cradled it closer to his chest as Houtou Castle began to collapse around them.</p>
<p>There was nothing left to live for anyway. Kougaiji laughed. He would be together with Sanzo for all eternity.</p>
<p>Before the castle fell on top of the youkai prince and the dead monk, Kougaiji’s sanity was lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><a href="https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear">🐦</a> ◾ <a href="https://sigaw.dreamwidth.org/profile">🐑</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>